


Stupid Plan

by President_Oberon



Category: Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Aggressive kissing, Angry Kissing Does It, Angry Making-Out, Anything That Gets Rid Of The Feelings He Does, Choking, Hair Pulling, Hux is Into It, Kylo Gets Frustrated With His Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Oberon/pseuds/President_Oberon
Summary: Hux and Kylo have had enough of each other after the death of Snoke, they argue almost every time they speak to each other and it gets more heated with each argument. A lot of the fighting is about Kylo's plan and Hux finds it stupid. Well, this time Kylo's had enough.





	Stupid Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo chokes people to get rid of anger sorry

Face to face, the argument has gone full throttle.

  
Hux has finally had enough of this Supreme Leader bullshit. He argued with Kylo how stupid this whole thing was. It was  _ his _ army, not Kylo’s. It was  _ his  _ plan, not Kylo’s. Kylo wasn’t his Supreme Leader. His Supreme Leader was found laying, sabered in half, on the debris covered ground. It’s been a week since that’s happened, a week under Kylo’s rule and it annoyed the ever loving shit out of Hux how immature he was. Kylo only wanted stupid revenge, not the good of the Order.   
  
Kylo was more frustrated than anything. His number one leading general deciding that his rule was ‘immature’ and ‘as if a five year old was fighting over his toy that was taken away’. If anything Hux was the one that was immature. He was too immature to realize how much bigger it was than just revenge. Kylo wanted the Order to be over with, he wanted the Resistance to be over with. He wanted a powerful, joined empire. But the only way to get that was to destroy the Resistance, then the First Order. Hux didn’t know about the second phase of that plan, but he didn’t need to, Kylo was going to get rid of him as soon as it was over anyway.   
  
“Your whole plan is stupid! It’s just you trying to fight your dumb fucking  _ mommy _ !” Hux yelled, directly in Kylo’s scarred face. They were in a conference room, deciding that that’s the only way they can argue in peace.   
  
“You think that’s all I’m doing? Fighting my mother? Are you seriously that fucking  _ stupid _ ?!” Kylo’s fist slammed into the conference table, a small crack appeared.   
  
“YES! BECAUSE THAT’S ALL IT IS YOU DUMBASS!” Hux turned around, running his gloved hands through his red hair.   
  
“Your plan  _ killed _ Phasma, our leading commander of the troopers. She was the only competent one of the  _ entire army _ of them.” Hux turned back around to yell in Kylo’s dumb face again.   
  
“. . . That wasn’t part of the plan.” Kylo admitted.   
  
“OF COURSE IT WASN’T PART OF THE PLAN!” Hux gripped the back of a chair.   
  
“Hux, this plan, it’s going to work-“   
  
“That’s what you’ve been saying! But all it’s gotten us is more casualties and less closer to destroying the Resistance!” Hux’s grip tightened.   
  
“WE WILL DESTROY THE RESISTANCE!” Kylo stomped to Hux’s side of the table, getting face to face with him again.   
  
“WITH ANY LUCK WE’LL BLOW UP A  _ SINGLE TRANSPORT _ !” Hux yelled back. Kylo was breathing heavily.   
  
Oh no. Hux you  _ fucked _ it up now.   
  
What would Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader, do? Smash the table, smash a chair, smash the wall, or maybe, smash Hux into the table, the chair, and the wall, leaving him a bleeding, whimpering pulp.   
  
Kylo jaws clenched, his eyes were burning with anger. Here it comes. Hux braced himself, but, what happened wasn’t what he braced for.   
  
Kylo did smash something, but instead of it being the table, the chair, the wall or Hux being smashed to oblivion by those things, instead, Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader, smashed his lips on Hux’s.   
  
It was full of anger and frustration, it almost hurt. Kylo’s hands went to Hux’s hair, he stroked it at first, then yanked it. Hux’s head went back, Kylo staring Hux down with the same burning fire anger as before.   
  
Hux’s pasty face was growing pink, his naturally pink lips now a bruising red.   
  
“If you  _ ever _ , try to defile me again,” Kylo hissed, “I will kill you with no hesitation, just like I did Solo.”   
  
When Hux didn’t answer immediately, Kylo tugged Hux’s hair again,  Hux gave a whimper.   
  
“Y-yes Supreme Leader, it’ll never happened a-again.” He trembled out. Kylo gave Hux a once over, then roughly let go of Hux, pushing him into the wall as he marched out of the conference room. Hux steadied himself, putting a hand on the conference table for a foundation.   
  
Hux stared at the shiny table, his mind racing, feeling like it was going a million parsecs a minute but feeling like it was going as slow as a Hutt. He lifted a hand, his fingers grazed his lips. They stung.   
  
Hux was terrified. Terrified that if he did actually defile Kylo he’d be executed in front of the entire First Order, but. . . He also wanted to defile again to see if. . . Kylo would do it again.   
  
Be killed, or see if he’d kiss you again? The odds were obvious, as was the answer. But Hux couldn’t shake it. He stood up straight and fixed his uniform, then left the conference room, going to the bridge.   
  
Would Kylo be there? Hux could guess yes. Would he dare trying to defile him again, within just a few minutes of the last one? Hux could guess yes.   
  
Hux stepped onto the bridge. There was Kylo, just as he guessed. Kylo stood, looking out into space, probably glaring more like. Hux walked up to stand next to him.   
  
“Do you really think you should be standing next to me right now, General?” Kylo said, nonchalantly.   
  
“Kylo-“   
  
Kylo pulled his robe to the side to have his hand rest on his lightsaber, Hux gulped.   
  
“Supreme Leader-“   
  
“What is it, General?” Kylo sounded very annoyed, he didn’t lift his hand from his saber.   
  
“Supreme Leader, I was pondering if we could discuss your plan more.”   
  
“We just did, General.” Kylo’s grip tightened on the saber. Hux’s eyes got a little wider at that.   
  
“Supreme Leader, I was just thinking-“   
  
“General, I would rather not kill you on the bridge, it was just cleaned.” Kylo’s eyes glanced at Hux as he turned and walked out of the bridge. Hux started at the floor, eyes wide and looking paranoid from how he could’ve just died.   
  
Hux looked back to the door of the bridge, it was shut, he didn’t see where Kylo went, but he had to follow him. Hux turned and started for the door, and went looked for Kylo. He had to find him. He didn’t care if he die anymore, okay he did a little bit but not as much as getting Kylo to yell in his face then kiss him so roughly that his lips were bruised purple.   
  
Hux jogged down the hallways, head swiveling back and forth for any sign of Kylo. Something pulled the back of Hux’s coat, and pulled him back. Whoever it was was strong, so strong that Hux lost all balance, fell back, and landed so hard it knocked the breath out of him. He heard doors swish closed and Hux opened his eyes to see where he was.   
  
He was in a room he didn’t really recognize from where he was. He also didn’t really recognize it because Kylo Ren was standing above him, looking down on him and blocking out most of the room.   
  
“Why’re you following me, General?” Kylo questioned. Hux made an effort to get up but Kylo stepped on his chest, pushing him back down.   
  
“Answer me.” He demanded.   
  
“Kylo-“   
  
In an instant, Kylo’s lightsaber was pulled and turned to the redheaded man on the ground, Hux could feel the heat of it at his forehead, he could feel himself start to sweat.   
  
“Kylo Ren-“   
  
“Call me that instead of my title,  _ one more time _ and I’ll-“   
  
“You’ll what?  _ Kill me _ ?  _ Yell at me _ about your  _ stupid _ plan? Or  _ maybe _ just give up and do what you did before?” Hux sounded hysterical. Kylo glared down at Hux. His jaws clenched again, he started to breath heavily. This was it. He was either going to kill him or kiss him, either way, Hux will be relieved.   
  
Kylo raised his hand and Hux was pulled up by the throat. Hux could feel the air leaving his body. Kylo’s saber point was now at his cheek, and Kylo was inches away from Hux. Kylo’s breathing quickened. Here it comes.   
  
“Why not all three?” Kylo muttered, a ghost of smirk was on his face before he kissed Hux. Hux let out a small sigh and now that he wasn’t surprised, he kissed back. That shocked Kylo a bit. It made Kylo angry even. He pressed harder against Hux, and Hux could feel the saber burning his cheek. He whimpered on Kylo’s lips, Kylo eased up more, pulling the lightsaber away from Hux and turning it off, returning it to his side.   
  
Hux was set down, air returned to his lungs and he felt Kylo now place a hand on his hip, it hurt. The burning in his cheek was now numbed, just a throbbing red that meant nothing right now. Hux was so into the angry, passionate kiss that Kylo was forcing in him he didn’t care if someone walked in on them even. Kylo pulled away, catching his breath. It was almost a romantic moment, their foreheads resting on each other’s, breathing in time, lips both swollen from the kiss.   
  
Then Kylo went and started Hux again.   
  
“My  _ dear _ general,” He seethed. Hux did his best to not get excited from that.   
  
“Don’t try to test me again. I’ve had enough of this-  _ thing _ that’s only started fifteen minutes ago.” Kylo brought Hux close again.   
  
“If you try this again, it’ll be a severed head instead of a burnt cheek.” Kylo’s squeezes Hux’s neck then kissed him roughly again briefly. Kylo let go of Hux when he pulled away, and he marched out again.   
  
Oh Hux would be doing it again; he was thinking of doing it for the rest of week, maybe even for the rest of the mission, maybe even doing it until the inevitable downfall of the First Order. He didn’t care about a burnt cheek or a severed head, just as long as he got a good rough time with Kylo and was able to piss him off in the process.


End file.
